Aoshi Ishida
He is one of the last Quincy, and has learned all of their skills and techniques. Aoshi uses his abilities to protect other humans from Hollow attacks. He also hates the Hollows for killing his mother and he wants to do what ever he can to protect everyone he cares about from dying. Aoshi is also a 3rd degree black belt in chinese Kung Fu and a master in Karv Maga. Appearance Has long red hair and green eyes. He wares a traditional Quincy outfit while going off on missions. While not on duty he wears a black jean pants a short sleeve green shirt, and green and white nikes. While training he will ware a traditional black chinese gi. Personality He likes to hang out with his friends and play games. Aoshi also wants to protect his secret identity as a Quincy at all costs as his friends may reject him for having those abilities. He is very determined and confident in his abilities and would do everything he can to prove to his opponents that he is superior to them. Aoshi has a perverted side as he Miu Sarutobi discussed that he tried something perverted in the past. History Aoshi was just 13 when he found out that a hollow killed his mother while he and is father were at a training session in Quincy combat. They learned of her death by a local shinigami. Aoshi got his bow and found the hollow that killed his mother. He attacked the hollow with all of his might and was able to kill it after a long and fierce battle. His father watched the battle and he was pleased with his son's progress as a Quincy.When he was just a kid he would play with Ali and watch over him before he had to go back to Karakura Town to continue his studies. Aoshi when he got older was considered by the Quincy elders to be the strongest quincy of any generation that has been recorded and they have given him a spot on the quincy council because of his abilities. Aoshi would later become a published author becoming quite famous in selling his books. He would write fictional books based on his adventures as a Quincy. Aoshi while hanging out with two of his friends discover several humans with spiritual powers. He would learn that those humans were apart of Celeste Terra and would join their ranks after being tested by them. While being a member of Celeste Terra he would travel the world to recruit new members while promoting his books. His most popular book is Tales of the lonely Archer. '''Aoshi while not writing his novels would train hard to improve his Quincy abilities while keeping his Quincy powers a secret from his friends. He also seems to know Kito Kurama as he knows his favorite food and his father often talks about the captain that saved his life from a hollow attack. Aoshi is first seen entering Oakland and he is seen meeting Ali after Ali senses his spiritual pressure. Aoshi asks Ali to come back with him to the Quincy Clan in France, but refuses. Aoshi uses his God step and takes Ali outside of Oakland and the two then begin to battle. Ali gives it his all in trying to fight Aoshi, but Aoshi superior skill were more than a match for Ali even while Ali uses his hollow abilities. Aoshi is about to deliver the final blow on Ali but Hinata steps in and stops Aoshi's attack with a Kido spell. Aoshi then leaves to promote his new book. He informs the Quincy council about Ali and they have sent troops to deal with Ali while he then informs the fullbringers about the Order of the Pure fighting powers. He would then talk to Basilino about the Order and how he wants to fight his cousin and Hinata in battle, Aoshi goes to France to start training. He would then go to Italy where he would talk with Basilino and he would help him defend Celeste Terra HQ until the others return. Aoshi and Basilino would encounter the Order of the Pure and he informs them that Ali had been captured by the Quincy Council forcing the Order to retreat from the celeste Terra base. He would receive help from Miu Sarutobi in defeating an immortal of a former senior captain. He becomes the head of the Quincy clan and a member of the Quincy council. He has underwent a procedure by Kito and gained eternal youth because of it. He has lived for over hundreds of years because of this and uses his descendants identities to avoid suspicion in the world of the living. Aoshi also continues to write books with each one becoming a best seller. Plot He is first introduced while Miu is up in the mountains and he stays with her in the cabin to avoid a snow storm. Aoshi would later meet up with Kito Kurama as they plan to go to the underworld to stop those souls that are trapped there from leaving. The two then begin to battle the hellhounds that were summoned, they were able to defeat them as the king of the underworld appeared. After a long talk Aoshi was allowed to leave the underworld where he goes to the Soul Society and stops a kido spell that was launched by Senken, thus saving Miu Sarutobi. He would then talk with Miu before going on the offensive against Senken. Aoshi would hold his own against Senken for a while with Miu backing him up. He is ultimately on the verge of defeat before Senken was taken down by Miu's sonic disks. After Kito shows up and finishes Senken off, Aoshi grabs Miu and places her in a rejuvenation tank. He is then healed by Kito and sent back home to the world of the living. He does several jobs with the members of squad 12 and defeat the oppoents that attack his home as well as defeating the ones the the shinigami have a tough time defeating. Aoshi then defeats several shinigami that tries to invade Soul Society, he later gets a call from Miu to come to the Soul Society so that he could assist the shinigami in fending off the S7 and the other hollows that are in the fake Zaraki district. While in Hueco Mundo with the Shinigami and rebulutionaries he helps Jinsei draw in three of the S7 into the Shinigami's trap, he is now with them in the Fake Zaraki District. Aoshi is attacked by Midano but is protected by Miu, Miu asks Aoshi to go and help the other captains defend the Soul Society, he leaves with them and saves Zane, Shun and Shay from a bunch of hollows. He would be confronted by Anamaru and defeated alonside Raiden and Kikou. Powers and Abilities 'Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation: Aoshi primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his or own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To Aoshi there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. He can also manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes. As a Quincy he most commonly reshapes spiritual particles into various types of bow and arrows, but can also concentrate spiritual energy into the form of swords, Seele Schneider, or Gintō. *Quincy Bow & Spirit Arrows: All the Quincy have the ability to create a unique spirit bow, and subsequently generate spirit arrows for the bow by using a Quincy cross or pentacle. The bow and arrows are made up completely of reiryoku from the users surroundings and last as long as the wielder's stamina and reiryoku reserves allow. *'''Spirit Shield: Aoshi can create a force field around himself and others by using his own spirit energy or the spirit particles that is around him. *'Spirit Chains': Aoshi can use the spirit particles around him to form them into chains that binds the opponent, he can even drain an opponent's spiritual energy using this technique. Quincy Seal: This power allows Aoshi to use his Quincy cross in a different way, he places it on the target or on the ground and once the seal is on the opponent their power is taken from them and placed in the Quincy cross. When he seals the power of another person away he can then use their powers as if it were his own by activating the Quincy cross. He has also shown that he can fuse the abilities of those whose powers that have been sealed away and use it for his own purposes. Quincy: Letzt Stil (滅却師最終形態（クインシー・レツトシュティール）, Kuinshī Retsutoshutīru; Japanese for "destruction sage: final form, Quincy" Aoshi has found a way to use this power without the use of the glove, and can access its power without losing his abilities after using it. Spiritual Awareness: As a Quincy, he can sense Hollows and other spiritual beings at a significant distance or tell in what direction they are in. Aoshi can even detect an enemy even if they are using an advanced technique to hide their presence. Ransōtengai (乱装天傀; lit. "heavenly wild puppet suit", "disheveled paradise puppet" in the Viz translation) — This is a high level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of countless spiritrons. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. Immense Spiritual Power: Aoshi has demonstrated a great amount of spiritual energy. He has obviously mastered the Quincy ability of Reiryoku absorption, taking in spirit particles and spirit energy alike; This on top of his own energy reserves lends him plenty of strength in combat. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: During his fight with Dangai , Ahoshi uses Seele Schneider as a sword expertly. Even though it is really an arrow, and his main prowess lies in archery and Quincy techniques, it is clear that Aoshi has some ability with the sword. He also engages his Seele Schneider against multiple hollows and successfully blocks their attacks. Excellent Intellect & Athleticism: Aside from his Quincy powers, Aoshi is well-trained in both mind and body, having substantial athletic abilities and a genius intellect. He uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet. Due to keeping his physical prowess at its peak, Aoshi can easily hold out against all but the most resilient opponents during a battle. Gintō Expert: He is able to use the spiritual energy stored in the silver tubes to create similar effects to Kidō. Aoshi can even use his own energy rather than the energy stored in a silver tube. Hirenkyaku '(飛廉脚; lit. "''Flying Screen Step/God Step", Viz translation, "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg") Aoshi is highly skilled in the use of the technique. He was even able to keep up with captain level shinigami using this technique. '''Grand Falcon : This bow has the shape of a falcon in the middle while the rest of it has an appearance of a regular bow.The bow can fire up to 2000 arrows, it also has the ability to cause any thing that it hits to explode on the users command. Seele Schneider: The Seele Schneiders were not created solely for the ability to cut through spirit pressure impacts. On impact, the union of spirit particles in whatever has been cut loosens. This is merely a tool which makes them easier to steal away. For a Quincy, absorbing spirit particles from the environment to strengthen one's weapon is absolutely imperative and the Seele Schneider is the strongest embodiment of this process. It's much longer than a standard arrow and functions something like a chainsaw and the blade is composed entirely of reishi, which is constantly revolving around 3,000,000 times per second. Eternal Youth: Aoshi underwent a procedure given to him by Kito Kurama, he has gained eternal youth and is stated to have been living for over 500 years. Its stated that he has to go into the Soul Society every 100 years to maintain his youth. Relationships Miu Sarutobi: He considers her a worthy rival to practice hakuda against, and often tries to hit on her because of her beauty. Aoshi is able to work well together because their techniques complement each other. He is willing to go out of his way to do Miu a favor since he has special feelings for her ever since she lost her captain. Kito Kurama: Aoshi treats him like a father figure and often talks to him about certain subjects. He also does favors for Kito since he helped his father get over a disease, he was even willing to go into hell to help Kito accomplish his task. Aoshi was sadden to see him die since he was always someone he could depend upon as he was able to extend Aoshi's life indefinitely. Trivia *Aoshi's theme music is A Sky Full Of Lighters by Bruno Mars http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvcStSu5i0E *Aoshi eats nothing but fruit and vegetables. *He likes to collect plants *Likes to do performance art. *Trained with his mother in Karv Maga. *He has a mixed heritage as a Japanese and Israeli citizen. *His latest book Tales of a Lonely Archer sold over 48 million copies in only 3 days. Quotes "So you are the one that killed my mother now you have to die." "I saw you attack that kid without reason, I truly detest you hollows."